Our previous studies showed the separation of 2 major esterases in leukocytes of myelomonocytic leukemia. Our present aim is to (A) purify each esterase into highly homogeneous protein preparations (B) produce antiserum specific to each purified esterase and (C) test the specificity of each antiserum as a specific marker of monocyte by immunohistochemical methods.